


Good Things Happen To Bad People

by LilyAnson



Series: Challenges.  Some drabbles, some not so much. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Bonds, Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't Ask, Don't Judge Me, Forgiveness, Grace Bonds, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by a meme, Loss of Grace Use, Love, M/M, Protective Adam Milligan, Protective Lucifer, Protective Michael, Rescue, Sacrifice, Salvation, Second Chances, Temporary Amnesia, There Was a Title And Then I Don't Know Why I Wrote This, Wings Bound, angelic mating, the Pit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam falls in love and Lucifer is confused.  When Adam mysteriously disappears from the pit Lucifer realizes something he never thought possible has happened.  Michael becomes concerned for his brother as Lucifer begins to withdraw more and more.  Adam is desperate to remember what he's forgotten.  Lucifer is desperate to keep Adam safe.  Michael is desperate to protect his brother.  What will happen when they're all offered an opportunity to gain what they seek?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

While no day in the pit was ever forgettable some were more memorable than others.

"Luci?"

"Mm," Lucifer hummed, snuggling closer.

"I love you."

Lucifer froze. Yes, he'd heard those words before. Yes, he was certain that at some point in the distant past they'd even been directed at him. It had probably been Michael who had said it last, though it was hard to recall that long ago. Whenever it had been, no one had said those words to him in a long, long, time.

It had started as a game, one he had fully intended to see through... Eventually. Make the younger Winchester feel comfortable and safe, then pull the rug out from under him. As the days drug on Lucifer found himself making excuses why today wasn't the right day. He hadn't been prepared for the words that had come out of the boy's mouth.

"You don't know what you're saying, hush," Lucifer told him.

"Do so," Adam argued sleepily. "Love you."

"Shh," Lucifer whispered, smoothing the boy's hair. Though, by human standards Adam was an 'adult' wasn't he? As Adam fell asleep Lucifer realized he felt an odd sensation. His eyes stung. Blinking he tried to figure out what was wrong when his vision blurred. Frowning Lucifer moved his arm off of Adam to wipe at his eyes. When his fingers came away wet he stared in confusion.

*-*-*-*-*

Opening his eyes Adam yawned. Lucifer watched intently, waiting. Adam stretched and finally relaxed. Blinking a few times he turned towards Lucifer and stopped moving. Slowly Adam smiled.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Did you mean it?"

Adam frowned. "Mean what?"

"What you said."

"When I said I loved you?" Adam asked.

"Yes," Lucifer confirmed, nodding vigorously.

"Of course I did," Adam said still frowning.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Why?"

"Because I do. What's wrong? Hasn't anyone ever said that to you before?"

"I think so."

"You're not sure?" Adam asked propping himself up on one elbow. 

"I think Michael said that to me before," Lucifer replied. He cursed himself when he saw the small shudder pass through Adam. "What I mean is, no one's said it in a long time. At least not to me."

All was quiet for a moment. 

“Have you been in love before?” Lucifer asked.

“Not unless you count the love I felt for my mom,” Adam answered.

“Then how do you know?”

“I just know. I love you.”

“But why?”

Adam curled up against him and sighed. “I just know, okay?”

“I don’t understand why?”

“No one understands love. It’s just something that happens, baby.”

“Adam?”

“Mm?”

“I think… I love you too.”

“Lucifer?”

“Yes?”

“Go to sleep.”

"Angels don't sleep," Lucifer protested.

"Mm, pretend," Adam told him.


	2. Chapter 2

Seconds after Lucifer sensed his brother he was hit with a blast of his brother's Grace. The blast caught him squarely in the back. Lucifer dropped to a knee, a small cry of pain escaping through his gritted teeth. By the time Michael released a second blast Lucifer was able to partially deflect it. Instincts told him to destroy the threat. He reigned in his desire to attack. If possible he would not harm his brother. Even when Michael had shown up to fight him at the cemetery Lucifer had tried to talk him out of it.

"Stop it," Lucifer hissed.

"You will stay away from my vessel," Michael ordered.

Lucifer growled. No one would keep him from Adam, not even Michael. As much as he loved his brother Adam was now the one person who still truly cared for him. There was no way Lucifer was going to let that go anytime soon. As it was, he had spent too much time alone. Angels were never meant to be solitary creatures. They were created with the desire to be around others of their kind. Too much time away from others and it actually began to cause physical pain.

"I refuse to allow you to cause him harm," Michael continued. 

"I will spend time with him if I please," Lucifer hissed. "You did not get to dictate my actions in heaven and you do not get to dictate them here."

Michael released another blast of his Grace at Lucifer. If Lucifer hadn't been caught off guard by the first one and already injured he might have been able to fully deflect the latest attack. As it was he managed to protect himself from most of it. The part that slipped through glanced off of his left side.

"I do not wish to fight you," Lucifer informed his brother. "But if necessary, for him, I will."

Two things happened almost at the same time. The first was Adam yelling his name. Lucifer turned at the sound of Adam's voice. As soon as he saw Adam, he felt his brother gathering his Grace again. 

"No!" Lucifer yelled towards Adam. 

Too late. Adam ran in front of Lucifer and tried to shield him. Without thinking Lucifer grabbed him and turned so that he was between Adam and Michael. He was so concerned with protecting Adam he didn't even think to shield himself. The blast of energy hit him hard and he fell forward. Holding Adam against him with one arm he caught himself with the other when he fell forward. Lucifer panted in pain. 

_Must protect Adam._

"Let me go," Adam yelled.

"No," Lucifer managed to grit out.

"Release him," Michael ordered stalking towards them.

"You leave him alone," Adam called out.

Lucifer sensed Michael stopping short rather than saw it. 

_Must protect Adam._

"You do not know my brother as well as I. He is only toying with you," Michael stated flatly.

"I love him," Adam shot back. "Lucifer, let me go."

Adam struggled against his hold and Lucifer could only shake his head. His brother's last attack had left him in too much pain to speak. He couldn't let Adam get hurt. If he released him Adam might get caught in the crossfire between Michael and he.

_Must protect Adam._

"Lucifer, please," Adam pleaded. "You're hurt. Let me go so I can try to help you."

"Can't," Lucifer panted. "You could... get hurt."

Damn he hurt. He had forgotten how painful it was to be struck with the full force of his brother's Grace. Not since he had fallen had he actually felt it. Still, if possible he would refrain from retaliating against his brother. As many painful memories as he had of their last meeting in heaven Michael was still the brother he had loved the most. Even if Michael couldn't care for him anymore Lucifer cared for Michael. If he could keep from injuring Michael, he would.

"Lucifer, _you're_ already hurt. Let me go so I can see if I can help."

Gritting his teeth Lucifer shook his head.

"He doesn't love you back," Michael stated. "He can't."

Lucifer glanced towards Adam and their eyes met. Adam stared at him silently for several moments and Lucifer felt his heart breaking. He had lost his brother, his father, and his home. Now he would lose the one person to care for him in several millennia. His eyes began to sting once again.

"Lucifer," Adam whispered. "I love you."

The sincerity in Adam's eyes was too much. Lucifer tightened his grip on Adam slightly and lowered them to the ground. He turned them so that he didn't hurt Adam and curled around him. Never had he thought he would ever have someone love him again. Never had he ever thought he would want it.

"Lucifer?" Adam asked.

Lucifer shook his head and clung onto Adam like a dying man clinging to salvation. "I can't. If I lose you..." 

"Shh," Adam whispered. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you, okay?"

Lucifer could only nod as his eyes slid closed.

"Lucifer?"

_Michael._

Lucifer's eyes shot open and he glared at his brother. "Mine," he growled.

"Please," Adam whispered. "Leave us alone for a few minutes at least?"

"I will kill you if you harm him," Lucifer growled.

"Shh," Adam whispered. "No one here is going to hurt anyone else. Everything is fine Lucifer. Shh."

Lucifer's eyes slid shut once more. Yes. If Adam was here, safe and his, everything _would_ be fine.

"Shh," Adam whispered again. 

Adam's hand reached up to brush against his temple and Lucifer gripped him more tightly. He needed this so much he was terrified. Terrified he would lose this or Adam would be taken from him like everything else he had loved. Fear shot through him. If he lost his Adam... 

"Shh, baby. Everything is going to be alright now."

 _Yes,_ Lucifer thought. As long as he had his Adam everything would be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

“Adam?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t understand.”

“You don’t have to baby. I just… love you.”

“But, Michael,-”

“Means nothing to me. Baby, I love you. Please don’t doubt me?”

The pain he heard in Adam’s voice, Gods, it hurt. Lucifer curled into a ball and tried to ignore the pain. “Please,” he whispered.

“Please what baby?”

“Please don’t! Don’t hurt, don’t feel bad… Just… don’t! Please!... I don’t, I don’t, I don’t…” 

“Shh, baby, it’s alright. I’ve got you, everything’s alright.”

“No! I hurt you!”

“No you didn’t baby.”

“I meant to! Please don’t!”

“Don’t what baby?”

Lucifer didn’t answer and Adam grew concerned. “Luci?”

“Don’t hate me,” Lucifer whispered. “Please don’t hate me?”

“No baby, I couldn’t. Baby?”

Suddenly pain unlike anything he had felt before wracked his body.

“Adam!?”

“Luci?”

“Adam! What is it, what’s happening?”

“I don’t know,” Adam groaned. “Luci, hold me?”

Before Lucifer could wrap his arms around Adam he was gone. “Adam!”

.

Adam groaned and rolled his head to the side. God everything hurt. Still, his mind was trying to tell him there was something important he was forgetting. If he could just remember… 

“Adam?”

He should know that voice. Where had he heard it before? For a moment it crossed with another’s voice.

_“Adam!?”_

“Adam, wake up!”

Adam blinked several times. “Where…” His memories began to fade. Opening his eyes he found someone standing over him. “Where am I?”

“Thank God,” the person said.

“God didn’t have anything to do with this Sammy. We did this on our own.”

Of course. That’s where he knew the voice from. Sam Winchester.

“Sam?” Adam tried to sit up only to fall back against the bed. “What… What happened?”

“Just relax. Don’t try to move yet.”

“Where am I?”

“You’re safe okay. What do you remember?”

Adam struggled to remember something. Everything was pretty fuzzy. “I think I remember Lucifer… He was… I don’t know. It’s too foggy.”

“It’s okay. Whatever happened, you’re safe now.”

“I can’t remember much of anything. It feels like there’s something I should remember though.”

“From hell?” Dean asked. “Nope. Better to let those memories go. Trust me on that.”

.

“No!” Lucifer raged. “Adam!”

If Adam were still in the cage Lucifer would be able to feel him. Adam was gone. The one person to ever care about him in several millennia had been taken from him. Hadn’t he suffered enough? His brothers and his own father had turned against him. He had been cast out of his home. He had spent eons alone, racked by pain because he had been created with a need to be near others of his own kind. And then, when he finally gets _one_ good thing it gets ripped away from him.

“Have I not suffered enough!? I’m still locked in your prison! I never once asked for anything since you threw me away! Did you have to take him as well!? Did you!?”

When he felt the warmth of his brother’s Grace surrounding him Lucifer almost relaxed into it. It had been so long since he had last felt a connection with any other angel, let alone his brother. It was familiar. It was reassuring and soothing just as he remembered it. For a moment he reveled in the feeling. It had been so long. He hadn’t felt a connection to anyone like this in ages. Instantly Adam’s face flashed into Lucifer’s mind.

“No!” he yelled. Lucifer struck out with his own Grace. He couldn’t accept this. Michael who was the favorite. Michael the perfect son. Michael who had never been cast out, never been thrown away, comforting _him_? What gave his brother that right? What made Michael even think he would want comfort from the one brother he trusted above all the others to never betray him?

“You sided with Him! You help Him cast me out of heaven! You threw me away the same as He did! You threw me away and forgot about me and then tried to kill me! You do not get to comfort me now!”

His brother’s Grace retreated and Michael lifted his hands palms upward. “Peace brother.”

“Peace? You and Father took everything! What little peace I finally did manage to find was just ripped from me! What peace is left for me?!”

.

“I’m not an invalid,” Adam huffed.

“We’re not saying you are,” Sam told him. “I just think it’s better if you took it easy for a while. You know, make sure you’re alright before take off.”

“Whatever,” Adam grumbled. Turning onto his side away from Sam, Adam rolled his eyes. Rest didn’t sound half-bad but he really didn’t want to spend anymore time around these two than he had to. Maybe it was irrational but if hadn’t been for these two he would never have been caught up in the whole apocalypse mess in the first place. Adam stifled a yawn.

“Are you hungry?” Sam asked.

“No,” Adam shot back. 

“You haven’t eaten since you been back. Maybe-”

“Maybe you could just leave me alone,” Adam snapped. “I’m going to get some sleep. Just, I don’t know. Just go do something else, somewhere else.”

For a minute there was nothing and Adam rolled his eyes again. Finally he heard movement and the door closing. Flopping onto his back he stared at the ceiling. Something felt wrong. He remembered almost nothing before they had ended up in the cage and very little from his time there. Okay, so he had been possessed by an angel before their fall. That might explain the blank spots from then but after the fall he was certain that he had been himself again. So why couldn’t he remember anything? Adam fell asleep still trying to understand what had happened to him.

_Adam winced at the brightness than envelope him. Something was wrapped around his chest making it difficult to breath. He struggled against whatever was holding him. Something was wrong, he had to get free. Why couldn’t he get free? As the brightness faded Adam twisted trying to see what held him. Everything was blurry and seemed to come in flashes._

_“Let me go,” Adam shouted._

_“No,” a voice hissed._

_Anger… and pain?_

_“Release him,” another voice ordered loudly._

_Michael, Adam realized instantly. Adam struggled harder. Something about that voice incited panic. Suddenly Adam was sure he_ had _to get free. “Lucifer let me go,” Adam yelled._

_His mind skipped a beat as he finally realized who was holding him. Suddenly his vision shifted so all he could see was a pair of clear blue eyes boring into his own. Emotions warred inside. Part of him wanted to reach out and touch the other person. Another part of him was angry he hadn’t been able to fight his brother. Adam frowned. Lucifer was not his brother._

_“Lucifer?” Michael asked._

_“Mine!” Lucifer snarled._

Adam’s eyes shot open.


	4. Chapter 4

“Leave,” Lucifer ordered.

“I would rather stay and offer what comfort you will accept,” Michael said quietly.

“I will accept no comfort until my mate is returned unto to me,” Lucifer growled.

Lucifer stiffened at exactly the same moment as Michael. True, he had known he had cared for Adam but mate? He had to be wrong. There was no way that could have happened without his knowing. He would have sensed it.

“Mate?” Michael asked cautiously.

Lucifer opened his mouth to deny it. “I… I…” When he couldn’t force himself to deny Adam as his mate he knew it was true.

“Mate?” Michael asked again.

Sliding his eyes closed Lucifer fell to his knees. It had been a trick; a way to pass the time. Why had he been so stupid? He should have seen the signs. He should have known this could happen long before now. 

“Lucifer?”

Lucifer opened his eyes and looked up at his brother.

“I understand now is not a good time but it will only get worse. You know as well as I what prolonged separation from a mate will do to an angel. May I sit next to you while you are still yourself?”

“Adam will be affected as well,” Lucifer whispered.

“Human’s are not affected to the same extent, though. He will not suffer as you will. Be grateful for that much, brother.”

Closing his eyes Lucifer nodded as he wrapped his arms around himself. Michael sat down next to him and warily placed his hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. This time Lucifer allowed himself to receive the comfort his brother offered. All too soon even this would become unbearable. Angels separated from their mates for too long would become aggressive if another even stood too close to them. Thoughts of their mate consumed their mind until there was no room for anything else. They either died attacking someone that said the wrong thing or came to close, or they allowed themselves to wither into nothingness.

“As little as it will mean, I am sorry for your loss,” Michael whispered.

Lucifer could only nod as he turned and clung to his brother. At least Adam would be spared the worst of it. While humans could mate with angels it was rare. The lore implied the mating was due to a bonding with the angel’s Grace. As humans had no Grace aside from the spark of life they were born with the lore stated they did not feel the pain of separation as acutely as an angel felt it. The only angel anyone knew for a fact that had mated with a human had been Gabriel. Gabriel, of course, hadn’t troubled himself to add to the lore.

.

Sam burst through the door just as Adam’s scream had tapered off. Adam’s head shot to the door as it banged loudly against the wall. When he saw Sam he calmed slightly. Sam, and more importantly his eyes, held nothing to remind him of the those from the dream. Breathing heavily Adam tried to calm himself.

“Adam?”

“Not now,” Adam growled. Rolling over he pulled the blanket up to his chin. The absolute last thing he needed right now was to explain a dream he didn’t fully understand. He needed time to analyze it. Despite how angry Lucifer had sounded Adam didn’t feel any fear. Something about that was wrong. He should have been terrified at being wrapped in the arms of an angry Lucifer. Shouldn’t he?

“You okay?”

“Fine,” Adam growled.

There was a slight pause. “You should probably eat something,” Sam suggested.

“Not. Hungry.”

“You haven’t eaten since we rescued you,” Sam pressed.

“Not hungry,” Adam repeated. He had no reason why he wasn’t hungry but he just wasn’t. Maybe not eating in the pit had caused him to forget what hunger felt like?

“I’d feel better if you at least tried to eat something, please?”

“Fine,” Adam snarled. “I’ll be down in a minute. Just leave me alone for now.”

It wasn’t until he heard the door shut that Adam finally relaxed. He really didn’t feel like talking to anyone right now. All he wanted was to be left alone. Why couldn’t anyone understand that? Sighing heavily Adam shoved the blanket off and got out of bed.

.

Adam poked at the food. It looked alright but unappetizing. Food just didn’t seem appealing to him at the moment. Sam had offered to make something else but Adam didn’t want anything else. He didn’t want to eat anything truth be told but he did want to make them stop offering him food. Honestly he missed… Adam frowned. He wasn’t sure who he missed, he only knew he wasn’t himself.

.

“Lucifer?”

Lucifer shook his head and didn’t respond. Whatever Michael wanted it didn’t matter. Adam was the only thing that mattered. Who knew if he was even alright? Someone with enough power to pull Adam out of the pit could do a lot of harm to his mate. He had to find a way to make sure his mate was safe!

“Lucifer,” Michael questioned again.

“Adam.”

“Will be alright. It’s you I’m worried about.”

“I would be fine if I knew if Adam would be alright,” Lucifer answered quietly.

“Your mate will be fine. It was probably his brothers pulling him away. He will be protected with them.”

“And if it’s not them?”

“It had to be a mortal. If it had been a demon or an angel we would have felt their energy. The only mortals aware of Adam’s presence here with us were his family. Take comfort knowing that he is most likely returned to his brothers. If there’s one thing you know for certain it’s that they will protect him the best they can.”

“Take comfort in knowing my vessel stole my mate?” Lucifer shouted as he stood up and began to pace. “How do you expect me to be able to take comfort in the one person that should not have been able to resist me cast me out, trapped me for eternity in this prison, and then stole the one person I came to love?”

“Because your mate will be safe with them. They will do everything they can to keep him from being harmed.”

“They are harming him merely by separating us!”

.

Adam sat at the desk in his room trying to analyze everything. No matter how much time past he still felt like something was wrong. His appetite still hadn’t returned, he slept more than he used to before he had been ‘rescued’, and his emotions were all over the place. Through it all he could never quite shake the feeling that he was missing something.

Spending time with either Sam or Dean just made him irrationally annoyed. Sure he was upset that he’d been dragged into everything but the feelings seemed out of proportion in comparison. He couldn’t stop from feeling like they were keeping him prisoner. Like he should be somewhere else and they were keeping him from being there. The problem was when he tried to figure out where he needed to be it eluded him. He felt like he was going crazy. 

.

“Get away,” Lucifer growled.

Michael raised his hands, palms upward, and backed away.

“Do not touch me again!”

“You are not yourself.”

“Return my mate!”

Unable to comply with his brother’s request Michael continued to back away. “I cannot.”

“Then never come near me again!”

“Peace brother.”

“Peace? My mate is gone! What peace is left to me?!”

Michael scrambled trying to find an adequate response. Lucifer struck out at him with his Grace and Michael deflected it. This couldn’t last, he had to do something. One of them would end up seriously injured if he didn’t stop this soon. “Lucifer it’s the bond. You need to fight this.”

“Why should I?” Lucifer growled back. 

“It will only add to any agitation your mate is feeling.”

Lucifer finally paused, Grace still crackling around him. 

“You’re mate will catch parts of your emotions. He will have no idea where the feelings come from nor any protection from them. If you happened to be tapping into your Grace and he were to catch any of this anger who knows what would happen? With no Grace of his own he depends on that which he would derive from proximity to you. Who knows how much if any residual Grace is left within him?”

For a while neither moved. Lucifer stood, still surrounded in Grace, glaring. Michael stood still, touching his Grace, ready to defend himself if needed. Finally Lucifer released his hold on his Grace and turned his back to Michael. Unwilling to press the situation Michael waited, giving his brother time to calm. Calm had never been Lucifer’s strong suit in the best of times. Michael could only imagine how hard his brother was struggling now. When Lucifer finally spoke his voice was barely more than a whisper.

“You are right, of course. That was the one important piece of information our brother did see fit to share.”

Any answer he could have given would only make the situation worse so Michael chose not to reply. Because of Gabriel’s complete disregard of procedure and flighty nature they had lost the chance of acquiring any other information on angels bonding with humans. However Gabriel had made sure to tell them that the human mate could absorb a degree of Grace from the angel. This only happened when in close proximity and was needed so they were not injured by any strong emotion from the angel. 

“In retrospect, perhaps killing our brother was not in my better interest,” Lucifer said quietly.

“It would have made no difference. He would not be able to communicate with us.”

“I mourned him, you know.”

Michael stared at his brother. It had never occurred to him that Lucifer would have mourned Gabriel’s passing. Those two had never particularly gotten along. Perhaps he had had been wrong and misjudged his brother.

“And now I will have to mourn for my mate.”

“Your mate will live,” Michael stated carefully.

“I know. I will ensure it.”

An uneasy feeling started to fill Michael.

“You need not mourn me brother,” Lucifer continued. “I will understand.”

Everything suddenly clicked into place. “You can’t. Think about your mate,” Michael pled.

“I am thinking of my mate!” Lucifer bellowed as he rounded back to face his brother. “If I do nothing he will suffer!”

“If you kill yourself he will suffer!”

“Not as much!”

“You’ll doom yourself eternally! You will never be allowed back into heaven! Even when he passes you will never see him again!”

“I will not see him if I do not do this! I will be forever bound to the cage. This is the only thing I can do to help him. Do not stand in my way!”

“I will not lose you this way!”

“I will not be a constant source of pain to my mate!”

“Adam will survive without you, I will not!” 

The instant the words left his mouth he realized how true they were. He couldn’t let his brother do this. Michael felt the split second his brother touched his Grace and began reaching for his own. He could not, would not, allow his brother to condemn himself in this manner. In less than a second the cage was filled with the combined Grace of them both.

.

Searing white hot pain filled him and Adam opened his mouth to scream. Before he could even make a sound the pain rendered him voiceless. There were other sensations but they passed too quickly for him to either wonder about them or care. The pain was so intense he forgot how to even breath. Mercifully he blacked out.

.

“No!” Adam cried out as he sat bolt upright.

_Pain. Constricting. Restricted. Binding. Restrained. Hurts!_

Adam panted struggling to breathe. He had a vague feeling of… being trapped? The covers were pooled around his waist and his arms were free to move as he pleased so that couldn’t be right. _Not arms,_ his mind insisted. Even covered his legs moved easily so that couldn’t be the cause, could it? _Not legs,_ his mind insisted. No, it definitely wasn’t arms or legs that felt pinned. The problem was, what did that leave? The door to his room burst open and interrupted any further introspection.

“Adam?”

Adam turned to the door and spied Dean with a gun. Blinking in confusion he tried to understand why Dean would have burst into his room with a weapon. “Dean?”

“It’s me,” Dean said lowering the weapon. “What’s up?”

_Hurts!,_ his mind repeated. Adam tried to ascertain precisely what hurt but couldn’t find any source of discomfort. As far as he could tell he wasn’t in any pain.

“Adam?” Dean repeated.

“It’s nothing,” Adam muttered. 

“That was a pretty loud ‘no’ for ‘nothing’,” Dean stated slowly.

“Whatever,” Adam grumbled as he laid down and faced his back to the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucifer hissed in pain. Every part of his essence burned. He wasn’t sure how he was still alive after the pain he had felt. Perhaps he wasn’t. Perhaps he had managed to kill himself after all and was now one of the damned. For his mate’s sake he hoped so. If he had managed to kill himself perhaps he had been successful in severing the mating bond thus freeing Adam from any pain he might cause in the future. 

“You were not successful.”

Lucifer froze.

“I have suspended that moment for now.” 

“Father,” Lucifer whispered.

“Your actions were unconscionable but your motives were commendable. As were the actions of your brother.”

“My mate-”

“Silence. I have yet to finish speaking.”

“Yes Father.” Obedience to his Father was too ingrained, to instinctual, to fight a direct command. Lucifer’s wings felt cramped. Trapped. He tried to stretch them but couldn’t. Lucifer gave a whine of frustration.

“They are merely restrained. I cannot take away all of the discomfort but I have taken as much as I can. The sacrifices both of you were willing to make caused me to re-examine my decisions. Despite what you might believe I have never wanted you to hurt.”

Lucifer gave another soft whine.

“This is not a pardon. Think of this more of an extended evaluation. It will last as long or as short as I wish. You will not be permitted to use your Grace until I have reached a decision. I have bound your wings and they will remain that way until I have reached a verdict. I realize the level of discomfort you are experiencing so I offer you this. Whenever you wish, if it ever becomes too much, you may ask for them to be unbound. Know this, that will mean a sure return to the cage.

Your mission is simple; acquire your mate. You are not to tell him of your previous bond or your true name. Because of these evaluations both you and your brother’s outcome in _this_ present will be suspended. Succeed and you will be granted your mate. Fail and you will return to the cage or become one of the damned. Are the terms understood?”

“I would ask one thing Father.”

“You presume to ask a favor?”

“For Michael, I would.”

“Michael will have his own test. You will concern yourself with your quest.”

“Completely. But please Father, may I at least ask?”

“No. I know what you would say. You would ask for leniency regarding your brother, would you not?”

“I chose the actions that led me to cage. Michael did not deserve that fate.”

“That discussion is closed. Do you understand the terms of our current discussion?”

“Yes Father,” Lucifer whispered.

“You choose to undertake this test willingly?”

“Yes Father,” Lucifer whispered once more.

“Let the evaluation now commence.”

.

"For the last time I can't stay!" Adam shouted.

"You expect us to let you leave with-" Dean began.

"Let me leave? What are you going to do, tie me to a chair and keep me prisoner?"

"I think everyone should calm down," Sam suggested.

"No," Adam dissented. "I've been here a week already. That's long enough!"

"And in that week all you've done is sleep," Dean shot back.

"Maybe because I'm tired of being here!"

"You're safe in the bunker. We can't protect you if you leave," Dean huffed.

"Like you protected me from the ghouls, or Michael, or the apocalypse?"

"Okay A, we didn't know you even existed when you were attacked by the ghouls. B, you said yes to Michael on your own. And C-"

“Really not helping, Dean,” Sam interrupted.

“I made up my mind I’m leaving.”

.

Unable to give a satisfactory answer for why he was so desperate to leave Adam capitulated and agreed to stay for a few more days. He spent the rest of the day in his room the same as always. Waiting until he knew the others would be asleep he left the room, quietly made his way down the hallway and to the garage. He checked inside the first car he came to and was relieved to find the keys in the engine. Without any hesitation he climbed into the car, started it, and left the bunker.

There was no way he could explain to them his compulsion to leave when he didn’t understand it himself. He only knew he had to leave. Something about staying at the bunker just _felt_ wrong. There somewhere else he should be, he was certain. Now if could just figure out where that would be.

.

 

With only an overwhelming need to leave Adam only realized he hadn’t thought about what he would do for money when he checked the gas gauge. There was still half a tank but when it got lower he was going to have a problem. At the next town he pulled over and parked on the side of the road. Several other cars were parked nearby. Briefly he pondered siphoning out gas from one of the other cars before dismissing the idea. Sighing he got out of the car to stretch his legs. 

Leaning against the car he stared up at the stars. He still couldn’t help thinking there was something important he was forgetting. It was driving him crazy that he couldn’t remember what happened in the cage. He paused at that thought. Or maybe he was crazy for even wanting to remember? The vague dreams he had of his time there were confusing. The images never came through very clear and there were so many conflicting emotions. A nearby noise caught his attention. Before his head had even fully turned all the way something smashed into him and the world went black.

.

Groaning Adam winced and tried to open his eyes. It took a bit before he managed and for a while he was sure he was still dreaming. For a moment all he could see was a pair of clear blue eyes. Adam’s mouth parted slightly as he stared into those eyes. There was something so familiar, so perfect, about those eyes. He had a strange feeling he had seen them before.

“You okay?” a voice asked.

“Huh?” Adam asked surprised. Blinking his eyes a few times he shook his head slightly and reopened his eyes. “Sorry, what did you say?”

“I said are you alright?”

Adam brought his hands up and started to inspect himself. A few places had bandages and his head hurt. He tried to remember what happened but couldn’t. Adam frowned. “What happened?” he asked as he finished inspecting himself. As his eyes finally settled on the stranger’s face his breath seemed to catch and he couldn’t speak.

“You were mugged. I got to you in time to stop them from doing too much damage but I’m afraid they managed to get away with your money.”

Mugged? Adam frowned. “Trust me, they didn’t get much,” Adam mumbled.

“What’s your name?”

Adam hesitated wondering if he should use his real name or not. Finally he decided it didn’t matter. “Adam,” he told the stranger.

“I’m Luke,” the stranger replied.

Luke, Adam repeated mentally. Nice name but it didn’t seem to fit the man for some reason. But those eyes… 

.

When a nurse walked in to check on Adam, Luke checked his watch. He was surprised to find he’d been talking with Adam for more than two hours. It was easy to talk to Adam about anything. Luke paused at that thought. Well, almost anything. The other man always seemed to shy away from answering anything personal. Usually if Luke wanted to know anything he could talk anyone into telling him. 

Part of it was because he had always been good at talking to people but the other part of it was because of _what_ he was. While he couldn’t actually use his Grace angels did have a certain charisma they exuded. It had served him well so far. Subtly he shifted his shoulders trying to ease the pain of having his wings bound. Damn they ached. Rules be damned, sometimes he was sorely tempted to extend them and be done with this damned test. At least he would finally be allowed to know his name.

Despite the relief he would feel he never did extend them. Whenever he thought about it he shivered at the idea. He didn’t know precisely what he had done or what the test was but he did know he did not want to end up where he would go if he failed. Just the vague impressions he got from what the place would be like was enough for him to endure the chronic pain of his wings being bound. Suddenly he realized someone was watching him. He glanced up and caught Adam quietly eyeing him.

“Sorry, I must have zoned out for a second.”

“If you need to go you can,” Adam offered.

“I’m alright. We can talk a little more if you’d like.”

“They, uh, they said I’m free to go,” Adam replied, seemingly nervous.

“Oh. I could give you a ride home if you like,” Luke offered. Adam looked even more nervous at the offer. “Or a ride back to your car. I mean, if you’d rather.” Adam seemed to stiffen even more. “Or wherever,” Luke stumbled trying to find a way to put the other man at ease. 

“Yeah, okay. I mean to my car,” Adam stumbled.

Luke suppressed a grin, at least he wasn’t the only one feeling a little out of sorts. “Sure, whenever you’re ready.”

“Yeah. Um, I should probably change back into my own clothes.”

“Oh. Um, yeah. I’ll, uh, just wait outside,” Luke stuttered as he stood.

“Yeah,” Adam agreed, picking at the blanket and not looking up.

Turning Luke made his way out of the room. Taking care not to close the door to hard he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Damn, what the hell was wrong with him?

.

It was a curious sensation to know what you were when you couldn’t remember who you were. He didn’t allow himself to dwell on the feeling for too long. The rules were clear: do everything to assist the people here without being noticed and have no contact with either of the two people whose faces were etched into his memories. If he could manage that for as long as was required his trial would be ended.

He wasn’t stupid enough to think it will be easy. It would defeat the purpose of trial if it didn’t serve to teach him something. Behind the rules and other memories was a vague sense that if he failed this test he would be sent somewhere… ‘Untenable’ was probably the best word he could think of for the feelings he had of the place. A shiver ran down his spine at the mere thought. He _had_ to pass this trial. 

His thoughts trailed off as a car pulled up and parked along the curb. As the door opened a tall blond exited the car. The passenger door had just opened but he didn’t even glance that way. The driver started around the front of the car and he finally got a good look at the driver’s face. He _knew_ that face. Angel, he realized. Angel, just like him. He took a step forward before he remembered why he shouldn’t.

_“Never go near or interact in anyway with these two.”_

Quickly he shifted his eyes to the passenger.


	6. Chapter 6

Adam stood awkwardly next to his car. He didn’t want to immediately get into it because he didn’t have the faintest idea where to go and with Luke nearby he wouldn’t have an excuse to merely sit there. Nervously he shifted his weight to his right foot. “So, thanks for the ride.”

“Sure, no problem.”

More awkward silence and Adam shifted his weight back to his left foot.

“Hey,” Luke said suddenly. “Let me get you my card, that way you can call me.”

“Um…”

“I mean because they took your money. I just thought, I mean-”

“Stop,” Adam said with a heavy sigh. Dropping his head he glared at the ground. “They didn’t take anything. I didn’t have any money on me.” Luke didn’t say anything and Adam sighed again. “I was staying with my brothers and decided to leave at the last moment. I didn’t think about money before I left.”

There was a moment of silence and Adam slumped. This is it, he thought. Now he’ll make a polite excuse as to why he has to leave. He’ll promise to get in contact sooner or later and I’ll never hear from him again. Just as well, Adam thought dejectedly. I didn’t stand a chance with someone like him anyway.

“So, you don’t have anywhere to stay?” Luke asked.

Adam shook his head still glaring at the ground.

“Alright then, it’s settled. You’re coming home with me.”

Adam’s brows lowered and he frowned. Slowly he lifted his head and met Luke’s astonishingly clear blue eyes. “What?”

“I’m not letting you sleep in a car, especially not after what happened. You’re coming home with me.”

“Why?” Adam asked surprised. 

“Because you need somewhere to stay and I have plenty of space,” Luke answered with a slight shrug.

“Okay,” Adam drawled slowly.

“Grab your car and follow me,” Luke ordered.

Turning Luke head for his own car without waiting to see if Adam would follow the order.

.

The first thought in Adam’s mind when he saw the house was, I bet he’s got plenty of space. Pulling into the garage he parked on the right side and exited the car. It was a few seconds before Luke exited his car holding a briefcase. Luke sorted through his keys, made his way to the door and paused. Glancing back over his shoulder he frowned at Adam.

“Coming?” Luke asked.

“Yeah,” Adam answered quickly.

He made his way around the front of Luke’s car and over to the door. Luke unlocked the door and entered. Adam followed Luke inside and closed the door. He followed Luke through the kitchen and into a dining room. Luke set his keys and briefcase down. Taking his suit jacket off he hung it over one of the chairs.

“I have to do some work but I’ll show you around first.”

.

Standing in the bathroom Adam stared at the door feeling completely too self-conscious to even open the door. Not long ago he had been broke, homeless, and driving in what could be technically considered a stolen car. Never could have predicted this. Inhaling deeply and exhaling fully Adam shook his arms to loosen up and opened the door. The bedroom beyond was nicer than any bedroom he’d had before.

Wearing a pair of Luke’s sleepwear with the pants rolled up Adam exit the bathroom and made his way to the bed. He slid into the bed and stared at the ceiling. Hopefully he didn’t have another nightmare. The last thing he needed to do was wake up screaming like a madman his first night here. He frowned at that. What made him so sure he would have more than one night here? But somehow he knew. As he fell asleep his last thoughts were of Luke.

.

Staring at the paper in front of him Luke tried to concentrate. He read a few sentences, paused, and tried to remember if he had already read this section. Closing his eyes he rubbed his hands over his face briskly. He couldn’t do this. There was no way he was going to be able to concentrate. Sighing he collected the papers and put them back into the briefcase. 

No matter what he did he couldn’t stop thinking about Adam. Bringing his hands back up he scrubbed his face again. For crying out loud I just met the man, I shouldn’t be this obsessed with him. I don’t even know if he even likes men that way. That’d be just his luck. He finds someone he can’t get out of his mind and there’s no way they’d want to be with him. Just as well, he told himself. Pass or fail he couldn’t stay here.

He forced himself to think about the test instead of Adam. He still wasn’t quite sure about the details. Probably part of the test, he mused. No test from their Father would ever be easy. Until he figured out what the test was he was stuck here. Being stuck here might not be so bad if he could spend time with Adam. Luke daydreamed for a while before realizing he was supposed to be trying _not_ to think about Adam. A noise behind him startled him out of his thoughts and he quickly turned toward it.

“Hey,” Adam greeted quietly.

“Hey.”

“Sorry, I couldn’t sleep. I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“You’re not disturbing me. I’m actually not working anymore.”

Adam nodded.

“You could join me if you want,” Luke suggested.

Adam remained silent and Luke found himself silently pleading for Adam to sit. Finally Adam nodded once and moved to sit down. It wasn’t until that moment that Luke finally realized he had been holding his breath. Knock it off, he told himself. It’s not like you’re going to be able to stay here with him. 

“Got any coffee?” Adam asked.

“Yeah,” Luke stated instantly as he stood. “Let me get some.” He made it into the kitchen before realizing that he didn’t know how Adam liked his coffee. Ducking his head around the wall and out of the kitchen he glanced back to the dining room. “Hey, how do you take your coffee,” he called out.

“Two spoons of sugar, no cream,” Adam called back.

“Got it,” Luke answered before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Pouring the coffee he put the pot back and added the sugar. As he picked up the cup a sharp twinge of pain hit hard in his left shoulder. The cup slipped from his hand and landed on the counter. Luckily he hadn’t lifted it too high before he had lost his grip on the cup.

“Damn it,” he muttered.

Gripping the counter he leaned forward and closed his eyes. _‘Whenever you wish, if it ever becomes too much, you may ask for them to be unbound.’_ He was sorely tempted to ask now. No, he thought. I can do this, I just need a little time. He rolled his shoulders several times and tried to force his muscles to relax.

“Luke?”

His eyes shot open.

“Yeah,” he called back. “Be right there.”

Shoulders still aching he steeled himself and straightened. Releasing the counter he carefully picked up the cup of coffee and made his way back to the table. Setting the cup in front of Adam Luke took his seat. Finally the pain in his shoulders started to ease. It was difficult not to sigh out loud in relief.

-

A church, he decided. That would probably be the most logical place to start. Churches were a human creation, as if God would be more present in a building than anywhere else. Not that he disliked the idea of others building places of worship to his Father. On the contrary, he was actually pleased when the humans honored his Father. So few of them chose to honor Him these days. He would never understand why they should be honored above his Father but he did try his best to honor his Father’s wishes.

Perhaps his trial was meant to help him care for the humans better, he mused. He shrugged. It wasn’t wise to question Father’s will. He paused slightly at that thought. Questioning Father. There was something vaguely familiar about that. Had he questioned His will? That didn’t feel right but he might have. He was being tested for a reason and that was as good of a reason as any. Yes, a church seemed just the right place to start this mission. Even if he didn’t find an answer he would leave feeling better.

.

Since no one was supposed to know of his presence he traveled slightly phase shifted out of the material plane. This half-shift allowed him to remain unseen on the material plane and still pass through solid objects. Walking through the door he paused. Because of the hour he had expected the church to be empty. One woman sat in one of the middle pews, straight backed and staring straight ahead. He gave serious thought to leaving but hesitated. What if this was part of his test?

-

_Luke found himself sitting in a chair staring at a chessboard. Confused he tried to figure out how he had gotten here. For the life of him he couldn’t remember._

_“Are you ready?” a voice asked._

_Luke looked over to the figure but he couldn’t quite see his face._

_“Ready,” another voice answered._

_Luke turned to look across the chessboard and saw another whose face who couldn’t quite make out._

_“And you?” The man standing near the board answered._

_“I don’t understand,” Luke stated._

_“Begin,” the observer ordered._

_Luke’s eyes went to the chessboard. The person sitting across from him moved one of his pieces. Luke glanced to his own. It was his turn but for some reason he didn’t want to make a move. Something told him there was no way he could win._

_“I do not wish to play,” Luke replied._

_“Make your move,” the observer ordered._

_“I do not wish to play,” Luke repeated._

_“Make. Your. Move.”_

_“No,” Luke insisted._

_“Very well then.”_

_One of his pawns moved on it’s own. Luke stared, stunned. “No. I will not play!”_

_“The game will be played whether or not you wish it,” the observer informed him._

_His opponent moved another piece and the world around them shimmered. Luke squeezed his eyes shut not wanting to see what was happening. After several moments of quiet Luke took a chance and slit one eye open. He frowned when all he could see was concrete. Finally he opened his eyes._

_Frowning he realized he was in jail cell. A soft sound broke the silence and Luke turned to the corner of the cell. A small gray kitten was backed into a corner watching him warily. The kitten cocked it’s head watching him. Carefully he walked towards the kitten. As he neared the kitten it’s head lowered as it’s shoulders raised._

_“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you,” Luke said softly._

_The kitten cocked it’s head again watching him cautiously._

_When he was close enough he knelt down. Slowly he held out his hand and continued murmuring to the kitten. Still cautious the kitten inched forward occasionally glancing from the hand back to Luke’s face. It took time but eventually the kitten finally made it close enough to sniff Luke’s hand. Still, Luke didn’t move. Finally, the kitten ducked his head and rubbed it against Luke’s hand. Luke smiled and pet the kitten softly._

_“There you go. That’s a good kitty.”_

_The kitten began to purr. Luke smiled as he pet the kitten. So small, he thought. He was amazed at how connected he instantly felt with the kitten. So delicate. Must protect it, he thought. Just then there was a loud shrill call from behind him. Luke turned instantly and saw large hawk near the bars just inside the cell._

_“No! You leave, you can’t have him!”_

_The hawk cawed again loudly._

_“No!” Luke shouted._

Luke sat up in bed breathing heavily.


	7. Chapter 7

Cautiously Adam padded down the stairs barefoot. All of the lights were off and the house was silent. He inspected the living room as he passed through it and into the darkened dining room. Everything was in it’s place and the table was clean. Even the coffee cup Adam had left on the table had been removed. Out of curiosity Adam headed for the kitchen. The coffee cup wasn’t on the counter or in the sink. Hm, he must have already washed it, Adam thought with a small frown. Maybe Luke had gone to work. More than likely, Adam finally conceded. 

“Should have left a note,” Adam grumbled.

Vaguely he wondered if Luke came home for lunch. Probably not he decided. Okay, then. What the hell was he supposed to do all day? Turning slowly in a circle Adam didn’t see anything that needed to be done in the kitchen. Returning to the dining room he checked it briefly before moving on to the living room. Not a thing out of place. Not a speck of dust anywhere. No books or knickknacks on the coffee table to reorganize. Adam frowned. There was a giant television but he had never been much of a television person.

Adam plopped down on the couch and wondered what to do with his day. He didn’t even have an idea of when Luke would return. Luke, now there was an intriguing topic. God what was wrong with him? He hadn’t even known the man for twenty four hours and already he was obsessed with him. Bringing his hands up Adam pressed his face into them and shook his head. Dropping his hands Adam leaned back against the too-comfortable-for-its-own-good couch. Besides, even if he did like guys what would he ever see in me?

-

“Make sure you bring me the report the second it’s done,” Luke ordered.

“Yes, sir,” Mark acknowledged.

“The absolute second.”

“Yes, sir.”

They turned the corner and the next instant there was scalding hot liquid covering his shirt and chest. Instantly he backed away holding his arms out. Gingerly he gripped the shirt with his index finger and thumb pulling it away from his torso. 

“I am so, so sorry Mr. Hale! I should have been watching where I was going. I’m so sorry. It won’t happen again, promise. I just-”

“Stop, just… Just stop,” Luke ordered.

“Yes sir. Sorry again sir.”

Luke glanced down and inspected his shirt. It was completely ruined. If he didn’t pack a bag with extra clothes he would be in a world of hurt. Luckily enough he always kept a bag with extra clothes in his office. If he headed back up to his office now he would have just enough time to change, head back down and probably be less than five minutes late to his meeting. Irritated Luke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Finally he opened them and eyed the man that had run into him.

“Pay more attention next time. If this happens again you’re fired,” he growled as turned and stalked back towards the elevator.

.

Walking into his house Luke paused with his hand still on the doorknob. He sniffed the air carefully and smelled food cooking. Intrigued he made his way to the kitchen. There was a pot on the stove but the kitchen was empty. Making his way to the stove Luke lifted the lid off the pot and inspected the contents.

“Stew,” Adam stated from behind him.

Startled Luke jumped slightly and almost dropped the lid. Quickly he jerked his head to look behind himself. Adam stood in the entrance to the kitchen smiling slightly.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s alright,” Luke replied with a smile of his own. “Stew?”

Adam shrugged. “It was easy and you had all the ingredients.” Adam paused and frowned slightly. “You don’t mind that I used your groceries do you? I probably should have asked first.”

“Not at all. I did say you could live here as long as you need.”

“It was a shot in the dark but I guessed you don’t eat lunch at work often.”

“Not unless I have a lunch meeting,” Luke agreed.

“I figured you might be hungry when you got home. Stew is easy and saves well. I figured if you didn’t like it I could save it and eat the leftovers.”

“Stew’s fine.”

“I couldn’t find any rolls so we’re just going to have to use bread.”

Unconcerned, Luke waived off Adam’s statement. “You cooked. I’ll fix the plates. Go sit,” Luke ordered.

“If you want to give me your briefcase and I’ll put it on the table for you,” Adam said reaching a hand out.

Luke glanced to the briefcase briefly before holding it out to Adam. Adam grabbed the case and left the kitchen. Staring at the empty archway Luke shook his head. Good looking, great personality and he cooks? He shook his head again before turning to open a cabinet and grabbing two bowls.

.

Adam sat nervously wringing his hands under the table. He hadn’t cooked since… Well he actually didn’t remember when. Before his time in hell at least. His grip tightened as he continued wringing his hands. Hell. Now there was a can of worms. What happened if Luke ever asked about his past? How would he ever explain the missing time? Luke walked into the dining room and set the bowls of stew onto the table.

“I usually order takeout. Thank you for cooking.”

“No problem,” Adam answered ducking his head.

They ate in silence. When they were done Adam grabbed the dishes and took them kitchen before Luke could snag them. Placing the bowls in the sink he moved the last little bit of stew to the fridge. Turning the water on Adam began washing the dishes they’d used. When he finished the dishes he made his way back to the dining room. 

There were papers spread over the table and Luke was bent over them, shoulders tense. Unable to help himself Adam tilted his head trying to read some of papers. Luke glanced up and caught his eye. Self consciously Adam ducked his head. Busted, he thought to himself as he shook his head. 

“I just realized I didn’t know anything about you. I was just trying to see what you were working on,” Adam muttered. “Sorry, I wasn’t trying to pry.”

“It’s fine, I should have thought to tell you. I’m the head of the administration department for the hospital here.”

“Wait. So, you run the hospital?”

“In a manner of speaking. Mostly I decide how the money gets spent and delegate.”

Adam eyed him skeptically. “That’s all?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

Luke shrugged. “Mostly. The rest is pretty boring.”

“Somehow I doubt that.”

“What about you? Tell me more about yourself.”

Adam shrugged. “There’s not much to say. I was in college for a while but…” He shrugged again. “Life happened, I guess.”

“What were you studying?”

“I was pre-med.”

“Really?” Luke asked straightening.

“I wouldn’t get too excited. I only got to go to college for a little more than a year.” 

“What happened?”

Adam racked his brain trying to come up with a plausible lie. Somehow he didn’t think telling Luke that he’d been eaten by ghouls would be the best answer. He must have taken too long to reply because Luke continued before Adam could think of anything.

“Never mind, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“It’s okay. I guess you could just say it was a family emergency.”

“Nothing serious I hope?”

“Umm. My, uh, my mother… passed away.” Adam stumbled over the words and hoped that Luke wouldn’t ask anymore questions.

“Sorry.”

“No, that’s okay. It’s, uh, it’s…”

“Must have been hard on you and your brothers.”

Adam blinked stupidly for a few seconds before he realized Luke was talking about Sam and Dean. “Oh. No, they’re my half-brothers; same dad, different mom.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Adam told him. Pulling out a chair Adam sat down. “What about you, any family?”

“I, uh… Well, I come from a large family but I really haven’t talked to them in a while.”

“Were you close to them?”

“I used to be, not so much anymore.”

“I didn’t know I had brothers until after my mom died.”

“I never really had a mom.”

Adam gave Luke a sad half-smile. At least he’d had the chance to get to know his mom before she was taken from him. “Brothers and sisters?” he asked.

“Some but also a lot of… cousins.”

They talked late into the night. Adam glossed over or avoided discussing anything pertaining to the supernatural or the apocalypse. Luke himself, seemed to be glossing over certain things as well so Adam didn’t feel quite so bad. 

-

He had managed to rid the town of a few demons, banished a ghost and even healed an injured dog that had been hit by a car that hadn’t bothered to stop. It was acts like the hit and run of the dog that caused him to doubt the love they should feel for the humans. Still, if his Father wished it he would try his best. He had a vague notion that he always tried to follow the specific decrees of his Father.

A noise broke his train of thoughts and he he turned to the sound. The tall blonde angel he had seen a few days back was getting out of a car. The passenger who happened to be the second person he wasn’t supposed to interact with wasn’t present. Unable to resist he followed the angel. He continued following intrigued as the angel walked into the nearby hospital. He discovered the angel was head of the hospital but wasn’t sure how much the other knew of his heritage.

-

Damn he needed a capable assistant. Mark was… ‘capable’, for a human but not the best candidate, Luke mused. Maybe Adam, he thought. Shaking his head to dismiss that thought and tried to pry his mind from Adam. Luke frowned. His attraction to Adam was becoming more evident by the second. If there was any person he might abandon his Father’s wishes for it would be Adam. Adam was so perfect, so innocent. 

He hadn’t found another so innocent since he couldn't remember when. Luke did his best to clear his mind. He couldn’t stay here, there was no way he could keep the human as a mate. Instantly he straightened. Mate? There was no way he could be thinking of the other as his mate this soon could he? A sharp knock on his door broke his concentration. Mark stood in the doorway watching him carefully.

“You’re due in-”

“Do we need any assistants?” Luke asked cutting off Mark.

“Um, what?”

Luke fought not to roll his eyes. “Assistants,” Luke repeated.

“Um, for what department?”

“Any.” Luke shook his head. “Just look into it, will you?” he said grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair. “After this meeting I don’t want to be disturbed. I need some time to get a few things done. Hold all calls,” he ordered as he exited the office.


End file.
